The present invention relates to an active platform device that can be coupled to a deck of a boat and which can be used to actively raise or lower a support surface on a deck of the boat.
Other types of boat, deck or support type platforms are known. For example the following U.S. Patents generally relate to this field: U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,774 to Ranieri et al; U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,630 to Searing; U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,171 to Traylor; U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,208 to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,314 to Hirsch et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,435 to Newman; U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,205 to Saccocio wherein the disclosures of these patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.